charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus
Darla was a Succubus who tantalized men and after a night of passionate sex would murder them. "Fine Romance" When a terrible heat wave struck San Francisco, Phoebe began to find herself psychically connected, through her dreams, with an evil witch who tantalized men and eventually killed them. Unknowing the reason or who she was connected to, Phoebe assumed at first that she herself was the killer especially when Prue came home with photos from Darryl's office of each and every man of her dreams the past four nigths, four men each with severe cerebral trauma and completely drained of all their testosterone. The only connection between the victims was that they were all members of a dating service called "Fine Romance." When Prue and Phoebe went to check out the dating service they were greeted by Darla, a tall blond with an attitude. She signed Prue up for a membership costing her $3,500 and informed her about the "Singles Mixer" that she should attend. At the mixer, Darla was focused on Owen Grant, a doctor and a member of the dating service "Fine Romance", until Darla set her eyes on "Manny Hanks" (Prue's spell-driven alter-ego). However, because Manny ended up punching Owen they were both arrested and Darla missed another "nightly feeding" causing her psychic connection with Phoebe to become stronger. Male Members affiliated with "Fine Romance" # The Gorgeous Guy, the fourth victim of the Succubus. # Dan Gordon # Owen Grant # Manny Hanks Image:2x05-jan.jpg|Jan taping Manny's video Image:2x05-gorgeous-guy.jpg|The Gorgeous Guy Image:2x05-owen-grant.jpg|Owen Grant Image:Succubusirstvictim.jpg|Attacking the gorgeous guy The Attack Behind p3 The next morning, Manny's profile video broke a record (20 hits in one morning) and because of this he arranged dates with all of the women at p3 expecting one of them to be the Succubus. Darla was at P3, looking for Manny, when she finally had him in the alley behind the club she enchanted Manny leaving him powerless, "impotent." She told Manny that he was falling in love with her, that he needed and wanted her, that she was "irresistible." But Piper and Phoebe intervened and Piper froze Darla. Inspector Smith and Darryl soon arrived and Darla unfroze, fled, and attacked Insp. Smith. When she went to attack Darryl, he shot her, which sent her straight to the ground, presumably dead. The Coroner diagnosed Darla as having an endocrine system with high levels of testosterone and was fairly sure that Darla was the murderer the cops were looking for. Inspector Smith then looked over Darla and she awoke, attacking the inspector and sucking out all his testosterone. Finally fully fed, she took off after Manny and eventually broke him out of the upstairs bathroom window in the manor. Image:2x05-coroner.jpg :The Coroner was played by Jamison Yang. Manny and the Succubus With Manny completely enchanted by Darla, she told him that she watched his tape over and over and was dazzled by the things he said. However, unaware to herself she was psychically connected to Phoebe making Phoebe able to see everything through Darla's eyes. With Piper's help, Phoebe was able to use her power to project to the Succubus and make her say, "tell me....you're a woman." Phoebe also was strong enough to make Darla say, "You can resist Prue. Only a man is powerless against me." Prue realized who she really was and used her testosterone-enhanced powers to reject Darla and send her into her "nest" and she burst into flames. Book of Shadows # The main page on "The Succubus" is right before the page on "To Attract and Destroy the Succubus" Appendices Succubus :(Book of Shadows text:) :"W'hen a witch renounces all :human emotion and makes a pact :with darkness to protect herself :from heartbreak, she becomes a :'Succubus.' A sexual predator. ---- :"'S'he seeks out :powerful men who become helpless :against her magic, then feeds on :their testosterone with her razor-sharp :tongue." :'T'o attract and destroy the succubus :see next page. To Attract and Destroy the Succubus... :...like a moth to flame :draw the symbol of the masculine upon a :consecrated space. With candles lit and :full resolve, kneel upon the symbol of all :the succubus craved and intone the words :that follow. :''By the forces of Heaven and Hell ::Draw to us this woman fell :Rend from her foul desire :That she may perish ::as a moth to fire. Notes * The story-script describes a different entry in the Book of Shadows. It mentions that a succubus wants to reproduce by sucking the testosterone and that she only attacks at night. The entry's title was also "Irresistible". Powers *Enchanting *Luring *Super Strength *Regeneration *Immortality *Basic powers of a magical witch Possible Counterpart A Succubus' counterpart is an '''Incubus, a male demon who lures females. The incubus, also called "follet" in French, "alp" in German, "duende" in Spanish, and "folletto" in Italian, is a magical being who lusts for women. This being appears to women often in the form of a sexual dream/nightmare, and in fact the Latin word for nightmare is "incubo", meaning to lie upon. When a witch or sorcerer is associated with it, it is called a magistellus. Appearances Darla appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 :She's a Man, Baby, a Man! Category:Witches Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:deceased